Being a remnant sister
by xxphoenixfallenxx
Summary: The trio of trouble have lived through the events of Advent children. They have a younger sister. Chaos is about to break loose. Someone shoot me!
1. The beginning of the after

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, or any of the characters in it, but Talin is mine!

Being the only remnant sister 

A/N: Sorry to disappoint you, readers, but this chapter's going to be short. It's 12:13 a.m. and I'm bored and tired, so that's why I decided to start it, but I can't write too much.

Talin P.O.V.

Being the only girl among the remnants isn't always easy, you know. I keep getting my eyes burned and get mentally scarred whenever one of my brothers walks out of the bathroom or bedroom with just their boxers on (to confirm something, they ALL wear boxers). And me, I don't even get that freedom! I have to constantly be dressed in something, unlike their choice to walk around the place with just their boxers on! Well, let me explain my story to you. My name is Talin. I, and my brothers Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz (listed from youngest to oldest) are remnants of experiments. Our most well known brother, Sephiroth, is feared by everyone, therefore so are we. People think we ARE Sephiroth in a mutated form, or whatever their stupid minds make up. Some think we're punks who died our hair this silver color, but trust me, it's natural.

Loz was created first, and a week later Yazoo was made, followed by Kadaj a month later. They got what they wanted the 3rd time. Kadaj had the potential to become Sephiroth, had lots of potential to do many things. He was a prodigy amongst the 3… that is, until I came. I am different, but the same as them, in a way. I can control fire, you see. I was gifted not with the genes of Sephiroth of Jenova, but the genes of the long lost Phoenix. But, in the process, I was also given the genes of the others I listed, and therefore became a remnant. I had small parts of my brothers mixed in with me, but all 4 of us were different, obviously. Loz had strength, but what he had in body, he lost emotionally. He had a soft heart, and was not slow to start crying over something. Yazoo… it's hard to explain him. He's emo a lot, always sounding bored. He's also sadistic, always taunting and loving to blow things up, and he loves to shoot. I don't know if he has any flaws like Loz. And Kadaj… well, as I said, he's a prodigy over about everything. And me… I'm a little of all of them. But the rest of my story is in the later chapters. Now, to start off.

They'd made me stay in the background, watch them as they tried to get Mother. And when they all "died" on top of that building, I felt lost… until I realized they weren't dead. I found them, transported by some unknown thing, back to our home. Our home being a small house hidden in the woods. I'd gone home, sad, not knowing what to do, and I found them laying in the front yard, clueless to the world… sleeping like rocks. So I got them inside, took care of their wounds, and left them to sleep. Here's another thing to explain, so you don't get freaked out later. You see, being brothers and sister, we didn't care who slept where, so we just shared one HUGE bed. It was actually two king sized beds shoved together. SO there's that for you. Anyways, to start the real story.

**Sorry to disappoint you guys, but that's all for now. I'll get the story going tomorrow, or maybe the next day. The real story starts in the next chapter. I know how you all hate cliffhangers, or anything along those lines, but leave reviews if you're interested in my story. I need encouragement to continue, you know! I'll get the next chapter in as soon as possible. Bye!**


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own FF7 or any of its characters, but Talin is still mine!

Waking up 

Talin P.O.V.

I'm still waiting for them to wake up. Their only signs of life are that they're breathing and they have heartbeats. It's been 2 days since I found them in the lawn. So, right now, I'm listening to "Thank You" by Dido on my Ipod.

(lyrics found at My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all / the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all / And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall / it reminds me that it's not so bad / it's not so bad / I drank too much last night, got bills to pay / my head just feels in pain / I missed the bus and there'll be hell today / I'm late for work again / and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day / and then you call me and it's not so bad / it's not so bad and / I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life / Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life / Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through / then you handed me a towel and all I see is you / and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue / because you're near me and / I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life / Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.

I realized, I could easily relate to the song. Because right now it's raining out, and there's fog everywhere, so I can't see anything! And even if the fog was gone, everything will still be gray. Wow, I really can relate to this song. Because when I look at one of the pictures I have of all of us together, it makes me feel better. Sigh Wow, who ever knew I could find myself in a song?

I heard Kadaj's cell phone ring, and pulling the earphones out, I answered it. "Ya?" I asked. I heard a brief silence, followed by, "So, you're still alive, huh?" I scrunched up my nose, annoyed. "Reno, you idiot. You're calling the cell phone of a dead man." I growled. "And who exactly are you?" Reno replied. I sighed. "I'm their friend." I said. "Really? You sound just like them. Same tone, same malice in your voice. You know, Rude and I picked up some files of your boys. Your name isn't Talin, is it?" Reno replied. I could clearly hear Rude in the background growling, "Reno, give me my sunglasses back! … Ow, you didn't have to throw them!" I smirked. "So what if it is? Look, Reno, my brothers are dead. I'm moving away to somewhere where no one can bother me. Leave me alone." I growled, and hung up. And, too my unsurprised, the phone rang 3 seconds later.

"You know, it's rude to hang up on someone." Reno said. I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked. "Well, you're still left, so we have to destroy you." Reno replied. I hung up, just seconds away from them being able to pinpoint my location. I then took the phone to the other side of the house, into the bathroom, and wrapped it up in towels, and then shoved it in the cabinet under the sink. Then, I went back into the bedroom. I almost laughed. Loz had his arms wrapped tightly around Yazoo, both asleep, and Yazoo was trying to shove him off, like he usually did. I wondered if I could wake them up.

So, I turned the alarm clock on. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP… SMASH!!!! Instantly, Kadaj slammed his fist down onto the snooze button. The alarm clock seemed to die. I turned the alarm off, and smiling, sat next to Kadaj like I usually did every morning. I began tickling his face with my metallic silver hair, and said gently, "Hey Daj… Daj… get up." I said, using his nickname. He groaned, reaching up into the air beside him, trying to find me. When he did, he shoved me away, but gently. I sighed, and then went to Yazoo. I tickled his bare feet. He jerked awake, eyes flying open. "Cut it out, Talin! I was trying to sleep in!" He burst out. Instantly Loz woke up, and grinning, sat up too. Kadaj then knew he had no chance of going back to sleep and woke up too. But then, their memories returned.

"How are we… how am I…?" Kadaj began, looking at himself. "I don't know. I came home, and there you were in the lawn." I replied. Loz's lower lip began to tremble. "You were dead, Kadaj." He said, voice threatening to squeak. "Don't cry, Loz." Yazoo taunted. Loz shoved him into Kadaj, starting a mini fight between them. "I heard Mother… she told me it was going to be alright." Kadaj murmured, massaging his temples. The other two instantly silenced their bickering to listen. "I just remember… waking up in Brother's arms, and then being told by Mother it was time to let go. And now I'm here… what happened to you two?" He asked, looking at his older siblings. Yazoo told the story, while Loz's lip began to quiver again.

"He was so mean to us! He tried to kill us even when we were already dying!" Loz burst out whining. "Well, I don't think he was very happy about being shot in the back." Yazoo replied, grinning to himself. I sighed. Same old brothers, same routine every morning… same everything. "Well… we're alive, so that's good." Kadaj said, running a hand through his hair. Then, suddenly, his eyes met with mine. "So you took care of us until we woke up?" He asked. I nodded. A grin formed on his lips. "Well, you did a good job. We're all taken care of. Now, can we go back to sleep?" Yazoo asked, giving me a very convincing look. I blinked a few times, and then said, "Don't even try your little eye alluring tricks on me, Yazoo. You're all getting up, taking showers, eating, and changing your clothes. The ones you're in are disgusting." I said.

Loz gave in right away. "Ok." He said, somewhat sweetly, and hopping off the bed, he headed off for the bathroom. Instantly all 3 were squashed together in front of the bathroom door, fighting over who got in first. I shook my head. No, no changes in them at all. Except the fact the thing they've been after for a long time was now destroyed. And, Sephiroth… well, he didn't change either. The only thing I was surprised about was how seemingly easily he'd been defeated. Even I could've gotten out of that mess with Brother.

Well, Yazoo won, he's in the shower first. Loz is pouting, saying Yazoo kicked him in the shin, and Kadaj is trying to drown out Loz's whining. I smile, and then look at all the dirt and blood the boys left behind in the bed. I groaned, and pulling everything off, shoved it all in the washer. Then I barged into the bathroom, where Yazoo was taking a shower, and picked up his dirty stuff, leaving behind a pair of khaki pants and an A.C.D.C. T-shirt, his usual clothes to hang out in around the house. Once he came out, I got Loz's dirty clothes, and left the same things, only the shirt was a white muscle shirt. And for Kadaj, same pants, and a plain black T-shirt. Once they were done with all that, they ate a very big breakfast. Then, a faint beeping noise came from the bathroom… the cell phone. Went in and got it, and turned it off. Then I told the others what was going on, and for a while they just watched the small T.V. we had.

Then, night came, and I noticed none of them were tired. So, I went to bed, alone.

* * *

Ok... look, if you don't like my story, what's the point in leaving a review? If you hate it, ignore it. I have nothing against critics, because I do it often, but for pities sake, there are innocent readers here!!! Now, for all people who like this story, you see, I have updated in the promised time. So, you're welcome. Well, bye! 


	3. Nothing Changed

**Ok, chapter 3 is up. I know it took me a while, and it seems I only have one fan, so DevilSpeaker, here you go!**

**3**

I woke up and found it completely silent. My brothers weren't around, I could tell by how quiet it was. I slipped out of bed, and ambled into the living room. No notes, unsurprisingly. I sat on the couch, tired. Suddenly, I heard an odd noise... "They didn't..." I said, getting up and going outside. And in rolled my brothers on the same model bikes as before, only they were newer. What surprised me more was a guy riding with them on a 4th bike, same model, same appearance. "How much money did you pay for those?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"For me to know and you to probably not find out." Kadaj replied, getting off. He put a $20 bill in the guy's hand, and then the guy walked off. "And who's bike is that?" I asked, motioning to the 4th bike. "For you. Loz is tired of having to wheel you around himself." Yazoo taunted. Loz snapped, "Are you saying I'm a baby?!" Yazoo grinned, and ducked under Loz's fist. Loz's bottom lip quivered as he stomped into the house like a 5 year old would. "Don't cry Loz!" Yazoo called, and then tossed the key to the 4th bike to me. "I know you know how to ride it, so get going." He said.

I stroked the bike along the side like it were some animal. "I never thought I'd have one for myself..." I thought, and turned it on. It seemed to purr like a cat... "I love you brothers!" I thought, and in an instant I shot off like a rocket, pulling a wheelie. "Dammit Talin, don't do that!" I heard Yazoo curse as I drove away. I followed the trail Kadaj had tauhgt me to ride on, and soon was used to the bike again. I pulled back in, turned it off, and put the keys in my picket. I knew SOMEBODY (ehem, Kadaj) would probably try to steal the keys later, so I was planning for the future.

Yazoo shook his head at me disapprovingly. "I've told you and kadaj this once, I'll tell you again. Doing stunts on these bikes will ruin them!" He snapped. I gave him a cunning little smile, and ducked under the grease covered rag he was using to clean off something on his bike. "Loz, Yazoo's throwing things at me again!" I whined, trying to sound as sad as possible. Instantly Loz's loud thumping feet came, and he appeared in the doorway. "Yazoo, stop being a meanie!" Loz said. "Fine!" Yazoo snapped, and continued working on his bike, an annoyed grimace on his face. I smiled a little, and followed Loz inside. The last time Yazoo teased me or did something annoying, Loz had smacked Yazoo on the back of the head. And a time before, he'd sprayed Yazoo with the hose. That was fun. I wondered where Kadaj was, so I went into the bedroom.

Kadaj had a blank look on his face, one that I recognized with a shread of fear. He always had that face when he was talking to Mother... "Kadaj, can you still hear her?" I asked quietly, not daring to get close. "No... I'm just seeing if I still can." He said with a sigh. He got up, and suddenly had me in a headlock. He dragged me into the living room, and sat us both down on the couch. "Now, where are those keys of yours, I want to test your bike." He said. "No. My bike is the same as yours, go test your bike. You're not screwing around with it!" I growled, trying to wiggle free.

Kadaj was now reaching for my pocket, where the keys were. "No you don't!" I growled, and pulling a very small flame into my hand, I lightly scolded his hand. He let go of me, jerking back, and put the burnt place in his mouth. I scrambled free. "You made me do it." I said lightly, and snuck back into the bedroom. I found a necklace chain, and slid the key onto it, and then put it around my neck, hiding it under my shirt. When I returned, yazoo and Loz were sitting with Kadaj. As I walked past, yazoo pulled me onto his lap. "So, little sis, are you going to get us icecream?" He asked. "What am I, your maidservant?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes." Kadaj replied with a grin. Mad, I pulled away, and went into the kitchen. "Loz, you want some too?" I called from the freezer. "Ya. And some popcorn too!" He called.The other murmured they wanted some too. I sighed. Always eating strange concoctions...

Once I had all their food ready, I brought it to them, and sat next to Loz as they ate like all boys do... mouthful at a time. I rolled my eyes as Yazoo threw a piece of popcorn at Kadaj, and soon we were all throwing popcorn at each other. "Alright, enough! You're helping me clean this up!" I laughed after a while, finishing my slightly popcorn filled icecream. "No way!" They all replied, and ran into the ebdroom, closing the door and locking it. "Lazy bums!" I snapped, throwing a plastic bowl at the door. I could easily hear Loz's sniffling on the other side. "Get a tissue, Loz." I called, and then pulled out the vacuum.

(Ok, here's relief to anyone creeped out by them sharing beds!!!) Next thing I knew, I heard a van beeping a horn outside, and then it drove off. "What the hell?" I murmured, opening the door. 4 beds, covered in plastic, sat right in front of the door. "Finally! Now Loz can't treat me like a stuffed animal anymore!" I heard Yazoo laugh, and they were all outside in a minute. They were bringing the old bed out, and the new beds in within 20 minutes. "There. No more uncomfortable sharing." Kadaj said, sounding relieved. On the inside, I was too.

A long time later, we were outside, sitting under the cherry tree that had been there for as long as we could remember. I sat on the highest branch, with the others on one branch below me, in different spots. I found our names were still carved all over the tree. I smiled, remembering the day.

* * *

_"Talin, come out here!" I heard Loz call. I went out, and there they were under the tree. Loz was 7, as was Yazoo and Kadaj, but I was 6. I saw kadaj was holding a knife. "Where'd you get that? Didn't Mother tell you those were dangerous?" I asked._

_"Nu-uh. Mother said we could do this. Now get up on Loz's shoulders." Kadaj replied. Loz picked me up, putting me on his shoulders, and then he climbed up a few branches as I held on tightly. Loz handed up the knife. "Now carve our names all over the tree." Kadaj called._

_"Why me?" I asked, looking at the knife. "Because you have the neatest hand writing." Yazoo replied as if it were as obvious as saying the sky was blue. "Oh... ok." I said uncertainly, and began carving in a K... A...D...A...J... I moved over to another spot. Y...A...Z...O...O... Then I moved over more. L...O...Z... I moved over just a bit more, and Loz changed his position a little. T...A...L...I...N... "Ow!" I suddenly cried out as the blade slit over the top of my figners._

_Trying to ignore the blood that was slowly gathering at the cuts, I continued carving our names all over. Then, I told Loz I was done. When they all saw my bloody fingers, they seemed to freak out. "Loz, go get the bandages!" Kadaj had said worriedly as he took my cut hand into his. Yazoo was examining my figners with little interest, but he was still worried. Loz came back with a bunch of bandaids, and they began putting them around her figners. I sniffled, still startled from cutting my figners._

_"Mother says you should've been more careful. She says you were clumsy" Kadaj said quietly as he finished off the bandaids. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and lowered my head, ashamed. "S...s...sorry Mother." I whimpered, swiping my unharmed hand over my eyes._

_Kadaj gave me a little hug, and soon Loz and Yazoo were too. "It's alright, Mother says she likes the carvings." Kadaj said. I smiled through my tears, and then we went inside, arm in arm.

* * *

I came back from my memory as Loz grabbed onto my foot, playfully swinging it in the breeze. The 3 may have appeared to be in their 20's, but I knew they were all 17, and I was 16. Cherry blossom petals blew in my face, tangling in my silver hair. It did so to all the others. We all laughed at each other, and a while later we climbed down, at sunset. We lay in the grass, watching the sky change colors until the stars were well in view. I soon realized I was falling asleep. So I rolled onto my side, closed my eyes, and went to sleep. _

"Shh, yazoo, don't be a meanie and wake her up!" I heard a voice whisper loudly. "You shut up too!" I heard Kadaj hiss. I heard Loz sniffle. "Oh, you big baby, you can cry after you get her in bed, now pick her up." Yazoo taunted. "Jerk!" Loz snapped. Then, I felt Loz pick me up, and carry me inside while someone took off my boots. I was put down in one of the beds, and a blanket was draped over me. Then the lights flicked off. "Night Kadaj, night Yazoo." Loz whispered. "Night." The other two replied, and then their quiet breathing was all hat was left. I smiled. Thank the heavens that they survived... however they did.

* * *

**Ok, one and only fan, there you are. I'm sorry it took me so long. Keep an eye on my story, I'm doing my best to keep it updated. it took me so long because my computer broke (AGAIN!!!! sticks tongue out at computer) so sorry about that. Next chapter coming up ASAP. Thanks for loving my story!**


	4. Cocoa Puff Fight

**Hello one and only fan, DevilSpeaker. Again, since you seem to be the only person who reads my story, this one's for you. If there's anyone else out there reading this, please, leave a review!!! I can't live without them! If you can't leave a review, you need an account, so do yourself a favor and get one!!! PLEASE!!!! Anyways... here you go!**

**4**

I woke up hearing a loud THUMP. Opening my eyes, I pulled my head out from underneath the covers, and swiped my tangled hair out of my face. I couldn't help but start laughing. Loz sat on the floor, looking startled, his bed sheets tangled around him. He must've rolled out of bed. His dazed expression turned to one of anger as Yazoo and Kadaj burst out laughing. "Oh shut up!" He growled, getting up and leaving the blankets in a heap at his feet. He stormed out of the room rubbing his back. "Loz, don't throw the cereal..." I began. I heard the sound of Cocoa Pebbles being thrown all over the kitchen, out of his anger. "Loz!" I yelled sharply, but the rest of the box was emptied out. "That's my favorite cereal, how dare you throw it all over the floor!" yazoo suddenly snarled, and in his sleeping shorts and t-shirt threw the covers off of himself and raced into the kitchen. The sound of cereal crunching and my two brothers fighting could be easilly heard. Then, a loud thud was heard, followed by, "Ow, Loz, get off me!" From Yazoo.

I glanced over at Kadaj, yawned, and got up warily. My work was never done, was it? I put Loz's covers back properly on his bed, fixed Yazoo's, and then prepared myself for the scene of the battle as more cereal crunching and struggling came from outside. I sighed, groaned, and walked out. Brown chocolate puffs lay all over the place, some crushed, some flying, as the two rolled over each other. Lox had a hold on Yazoo's long hair, and was holding Yazoo's one arm off himself. Yazoo was kicking Loz in the stomach with his knee, which had no effect on the super muscular Loz, and was actually biting the arm Loz was using to pull at Yazoo's hair. I took what was left in the box, and dumped it over their heads, stopping them.

"Both of you are helping me clean this up, or else." I said tiredly, and then walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth, and then changed into clean clothes; a simple black tank top and black shorts. Then I walked out, and saw, for once, they were actually helping to clean up. Loz was using a broom to sweep half the puffs into the dustpan, and Yazoo was taking them in handful and putting them in a plastic bag. I began scooping them up and putting them in the bag with Yazoo, and then once we were done, I noticed Loz was now feeling the effects of the fight. I could easily see the bite mark on his arm, almost to the point of bleeding, and he had one hand placed on his obviously bruised stomach. He was biting his lip slightly, a sure sign he was in pain. It was also our way of knowing when he'd done something bad.

Kadaj came into the kitchen and swiped the last amount into the dustpan with his foot, and then Loz and Yazoo put it all in a big garbage bag and left it outside the front door. "So, what do we eat now?" Yazoo asked, looking sad that his cereal was gone. I rolled my eyes a little.

"It's called the traditional breakfast. Bacon and Eggs." I replied, and knowing it was me, who was going to cook them, headed for the fridge. Luckily, the eggs were still fresh. I was half surprised, considering I bought them a week ago, before… I couldn't make myself even say it in my mind, and yet it still echoed clearly. _Before my brothers were killed… before this crusade for Mother came into action._ I shook the thought, and grabbing the bacon, I got the 2 frying pans. I smiled as another memory came through. The dent on the one frying pan did it all.

_"You stupid jerk, you ate all the candy!" A 13-year-old Yazoo yelled at Loz. Loz's lip was naturally quivering, although Loz was smiling evilly. Kadaj was yelling at them, being the voice of Mother. "Stop being children, you're teenagers, and its just candy!" He yelled sharply. I held my hands over my ears. But they only got louder, and soon Yazoo and Loz were fighting, and it wasn't a teasing fight either. Yazoo was literally punching Loz, causing a bloody nose, and Loz was kicking Yazoo hard in the side. Much more violent then their usual tormenting fights. I, being only 12, decided I had no chance of breaking them up, and Kadaj was now banging his head against the wall from Mother yelling at the two so much. I knew there was only one way to stop it all. I grabbed the frying pan (it had been the only one back then) and smacked it over all 3 of their heads. The blow was hard enough to stop their violence, temporarily stop Mother's scolding, and put them in a stupor long enough for me to escape and lock myself in the bathroom for safety. As I ran away, I saw the dent in the middle of the pan, and had laughed as I ran away._

Before I knew it the smell of eggs and bacon had filled the house… it'd been at least 3 months since we'd last had a breakfast like this. I placed it all onto 4 plates, and gave them one each, and then we were all eating at the small table. I saw the bite mark on Loz's arm was beginning to bruise, and to my surprise, there was a small dribble of blood coming from it. I grabbed a napkin and gently pushed it against the wound. He didn't seem to really notice as we all continued eating. Once done, I put the plates in the dishwasher, and pulled out a few icepacks for Loz. He happily took them from me and held them against his bruised entire torso, from his chest, sideways onto his ribs, and even a little bit around his hips. Obviously Yazoo had hit him more than I'd seen.

Kadaj sat on the couch, seemingly staring into space… that blank look again. He came out of it rather quickly, and sighed, relieved. He still couldn't hear her… thank the heavens. "Hey guys, let's go out for a ride." I said after a while. They all instantly agreed, and we were out and on our bikes in an instant. Engines revving, we took off with a burst of speed, and took the bike trail we'd made through the woods.

Soon enough we were in the small town, only there for the use of shipping items and storing them. We went to the only section of the town meant for the people who lived there, and went to the rundown ice-cream place. The old woman smiled at us. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite foursome." She said, smiling. She was blind, so her smile was a little off to the side of us. "Sorry we didn't come sooner, we got… caught up." Kadaj said, smiling and winking at us. "Oh it's alright, I got a construction worker on break to help me out just a little. Come on in." She said sweetly, and unlocked the screen door on the side. We went in, and all pulled our hair back (except for Loz) and then began reading orders off slips of paper and doing them. We got lots of free ice cream this way.

We'd started coming here on weekdays when we had nothing to do. At first we just got the ice cream and then left, but soon the woman began asking us to fill out orders people came to pick up. And then it just became a habit of us showing up every 3-4 days to help out. She rewarded us with half the money she got, and free ice cream. Today was easy.

We went around delivering the cakes and ice cream. Once done with that, we returned to the shop with the money. She gave us half, and handed us special made snacks. They were waffle cones with chocolate on the inside and on the edges, with vanilla yogurt, whipped cream, kiwi, blueberries, and raspberries in it. "It's a new creation. Tell me how you like it." She said sweetly, and sat up on the counter. Once we were done, I'd dubbed the new creation her best yet. We all told her so, and she smiled. "Good. I'll start selling it tomorrow. It'll be a huge hit." She said.

We headed off a while later, onto the main road out of town. This particular road led straight for a huge lake. Once there, we sat on the beach, feet in the calm water, munching on a few extra snacks the woman had. "I love the beach…" Kadaj sighed, lying back in the warm sand. "Me too." I replied, wriggling my toes. "Tag, you're it!" Loz suddenly shouted, stabbing a finger hard into Yazoo's side. "You're dead!" Yazoo shouted, running after Loz as he fled down the beach in the rising tide. They fell in, and soaked, started laughing. "Aw, heck, let's join them." Kadaj said, and tugged me up to my feet. "But the water's cold." I said. "Who cares? Come on!" He replied, and threw me in, diving in after me.

I laughed as we swam around, splashing each other. A long time later, as the sun went down, we drove home.

**Sorry, I know, this chapter made Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz look like major softies, but I kind of hit a bad spot. I promise, I'll try to keep the softyness away, unless you like it, of coarse. Well, next chapter coming up as soon as I can get to it!**


	5. Yazoo? Drunk?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone if FF7, but Talin is mine!**

**Yo, fans here you go. Finally, more than one fan!!! I am loved, thank the heavens!!! YAY!!! Here you go!**

**5**

"Talin! Talin!" I heard a voice whining somewhere far off. I blinked a few times, and got up. How did I get in bed? I rubbed my head. Then I remembered. I'd ended up in a wrestling match with my brothers last night, and had gone to bed exhausted… and was still in my day clothes. "TALIN!!!" A voice snapped. "WHAT?!" I yelled, getting up. "Tell Kadaj to wake up!" Loz whined. I walked into the living room, and went cold. Kadaj was lying on the floor, face down, motionless. Yazoo laid a few feet away on his side, also motionless, his face hidden behind his metallic hair. "What happened?" I asked, rushing over to Kadaj. "I don't know, I just woke up, came out, and found them like this. I didn't do it either!" He said. I rolled Kadaj onto his back, and saw a large bruise on his cheek. Going over to Yazoo, he had a bruise on the same cheek. "I know what happened, but why, I have no clue." I said, standing up.

"What are you talking about? You're confusing me." Loz said, looking at me quizzically. I smiled a little. "Relax, Lozzy. Nothing to get a headache over. They got into a fight and punched each other at the same time. But over what, I'm not sure. We'll have to find out when they wake up. Now do me a favor and put them into bed, ok?" I said, smiling. Loz nodded, looking happy, and grabbing them both by the top of their shirts, dragged them into the bedroom. As Loz labored with getting them into bed properly (since they usually had a leg of arm sticking out) I noticed something odd. The front door was cracked open. Going out, I looked around. "Hmm… what on earth were those two doing?" I murmured, and went back inside. Scrunching my nose, annoyed, I saw the sink was on, and running. Going over, I turned it off, and froze. Blood on the faucet, the dial that turned the water on, and in the drain, gleamed crimson in the early morning light.

Sighing, I wiped off the blood on the faucet and dial; I then rinsed the blood down the drain, and threw out the napkin used to wipe the blood away. I turned to ask Loz to go up into the attic and find the cookie rack as I heard him walk in, but I bit my lip. I knew the moment the hint of me making cookies was given out, he would go nuts and wouldn't leave me alone until he'd shoved one down his throat to satisfy his extreme craving for sweets. "Hey Loz… could you go run into town and buy some sugar and milk, and some more cereal?" I asked, smiling at him. He nodded a little, grabbing his keys off the wall. I was surprised they were there, and not in between the couch cushions. Once the roar of his bike engine was gone, I ran out back, climbed up on top of the crates, got onto the roof, and opened the attic window. I did this because a few months ago Kadaj had broken the stairs to the attic, inside the house.

Once inside, I scanned around. There wasn't a lot in here… "Ugh, I can't see a thing." I growled, and flicking my hand slightly, flames lit up the room, twined around my hand. "Much better. Now, where is it… here we go!" I said, happy. Just as I climbed out of the attic, cookie rack in hand, I heard Loz coming. Cursing, I ran into the kitchen and shoved the rack into the oven to hide it. Then I started quickly making lemonade. Loz came in, a bag of sugar over his shoulder, a paper bag in one hand, and I grinned seeing he had a chocolate bar, half eaten, held in the other. As he put the sugar down on the counter top, he offered the half that wasn't eaten to me. I gladly took it, and then as I put the lemonade and milk into the fridge, Loz shoved the cereal box into the cabinet.

"Hey Lozzy, I hate to keep asking you favors, but… never mind, I don't want to bother you." I said, sending out the bait. He instantly picked it up. "Tell me what it is, I'll do it. Please, tell me, tell me!" He commanded, blinking those big green blue eyes. "Ok… I know it sounds odd, but I need you to go really deep into the woods, find the biggest tree around, cut it down, and turn the whole thing into firewood and bring it back. You can use your bike and that old wagon in the garage if you want. Can you do that for me?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah, sure, no problem. I'll be back in no time." Loz said, heading for the front door. "Thanks Loz! And take your time!" I called as the door swung shut.

The moment he was gone again, I got the cookie batter done in a few minutes, and had the cookies in the oven in 5 minutes. Then I kept my eyes on the woods behind the house, waiting for Loz to come back with the firewood. I did need the wood… and it worked for a perfect distraction. I went in to check on the other 2, and saw both were awake and glaring at each other. "Ok, what happened?" I asked, crossing my arms. "None of your business!" Yazoo snapped, eyes seeming to glow with anger. I glanced at Kadaj, who was glaring with malice at Yazoo. "Kadaj?" I asked warily. His eyes moved towards me, and as our eyes met, I felt his anger… something bad had happened. "Will one of you tell me or do I have to force it out of you?" I asked. "Oh shut up, Talin!" Yazoo snarled, getting up suddenly. "Wha…?" I began. "Stop pretending you're our mother! You're not! You're not even the oldest, you're the youngest! So shut up and get out!" He yelled.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj snapped, getting up too. "Just tell me what happened!" I ordered. "No!" Yazoo yelled. "Fine, then I'll make you!" I yelled, and jumped onto him. We crashed to the floor, and once I had his arms pinned under him, me sitting on his back, my feet back on the backs on his thighs, preventing him from kicking me in the back. "Now tell me or I'll start braiding your hair." I said, poking him on the back of the head. "Get her off me Kadaj!" Yazoo yelled, squirming. "Talin, seriously, get off him." Kadaj said. "Tell me first." I replied, grabbing 3 strands of Yazoo's hair. "Don't you dare!" Yazoo snarled, squirming more. "I'm not stopping until one of you spills the beans." I replied, and began to slowly twist the hair together. "Alright, jeez, I'll tell you!" Yazoo growled, jerking his head forward so his hair slipped out of my hands. I was about to relax when suddenly I noticed his palms flat on the floor, and how his shoulder blades suddenly locked into place. "Oh sh…" I began. He pushed hard with his arms, so hard he practically flipped over, sending me crashing onto my bed.

As I slowly sat up, I saw Kadaj punch Yazoo, knocking him out. "Stupid!" Kadaj spat, and then turned to me. "You ok?" He asked, walking over. "Perfectly fine. Now what's going on?" I demanded, rubbing my head. "He started talking about giving you away to some orphanage so we wouldn't have to deal with you. But I found the reason for it. He was drinking! Yazoo, drinking, can you believe it?! And worse, he got so drunk he fell and cut his arm on the corner of the table. I found the stash and got rid of it all, but he's still drunk… you can't blame him, he was out of his mind." Kadaj said. "Drunk? Are you serious?" I asked, getting up. Kadaj nodded. "Where'd you hide the stuff?" I asked. "You're not planning on drinking it, are you?" He asked. "No! I'm going to use it for burning fuel. I'm planning on a bonfire tonight, and I want to use something to get the wood burning faster. It'll be perfect." I said. "In that case, it'd behind the washer." Kadaj said. Then I remembered the cookies.

I went quickly back out, and pulled them out of the oven. "Just in time." I thought, and put them on the table on a large plate. Just a few minutes later Loz came in, a huge pile of wood on the wagon behind him. He looked beyond happy… weirdo. Coming in, he said, "I got as much as the wagon could hold. I'll have to make two more trips… do I smell cookies?!" He suddenly asked, becoming a five year old. "Yup. Just remember, you have to save some for us, or I'll be sad, ok?" I said. He nodded, and then rushed over to the table, shoving one into his mouth. He smiled, a chocolate chip stuck on his front teeth. Kadaj and I started laughing.

(Then, it was around 11 a.m. Now, it's 10 p.m.)

"Yazz, bring out the marshmallows and the chocolate already!" Kadaj yelled, using Yazoo's pet name. "I'm coming!" Yazoo yelled. "BONFIRE!!!" Loz howled. I grinned.

**Bonfire dilemma up next. It might take a while. Hope you Luvs! REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!**


	6. Bonfire and Sugar High

**I don't own FF7 or anyone in it, except Talin.**

**Dear readers: my effing computer is unreliable, so I beg for forgiveness for taking so long. Here is your reward for waiting!!!**

**6**

Yazoo grumbled angrily as Loz whooped like a child, snatching at the marshmallow bag. Kadaj rolled his eyes as Loz yelped, poking his finger with a sharp stick as he slid 5 marshmallows onto it. Then, he held it over the fire. I had secretly taken Yazoo's stash of alchohol, and was about to dump it in to make the fire explode. He saw what I was about to do, and cried mournfully as I poured it out. "No!!! Perfectly good stuff, gone! You and your pyrotechnic-ness!!!" He wailed as the fire exploded.

Kadaj looked annoyed when he discovered Loz has pretty much sucked up all the fluffy goodness. "Talin, do we have any more?" Loz begged, licking sticky stuff out of the corner of his lip. "No Lozzie, you ate 'em all." Yazoo grumbled, stabbing at logs with his poker. "Aww... come on!" Loz groaned. I rolled my eyes at him, and then was surprised to see something. I got up slowly, and walked over to the cherry tree, climbing up to the top-most branch. There was a dent in the tree, where the bark had been crushed off. I remember when that happened... unfortunately.

_"Kadaj!!!" I screamed, running out the door. It was storming above, leaving the afternoon a dark ominous gray. Yazoo and Loz were right behind me, panicked. "Where'd he go?" Loz asked, squinting. I saw a waver of silver amongst the grays and black of the yard, and ran towards him. Kadaj was on his knees, hugging himself, head dropped onto his chest, breathing hard. "Kadaj, what's happening?" I asked, dropping down beside him. "He's... he's coming back!" Kadaj suddenly yelled. He shoved me away hard, and held his head, screaming. Then he got quiet... he started to laugh. "Daj? What's... what're you..." I began, walking to him again. He stood up slowly, and as his hair blew out of his eyes, I felt my throat close. Green eyes... the vivid green eyes of Sephiroth. "Hello child." He'd breathed, and by just slamming his hand onto my chest I'd gone flying backwards, hitting the tree full force._

I don't remember what happened after that. When I woke up, I was on my stomach in bed, and something warm and stinging was on my back. I'd sat up and discovered Kadaj was asleep next to me. Out in the living room Loz and Yazoo were crunched up on the couch, Loz snoring slightly. My back had been cut and bruised badly. All I knew was after Kadaj saw me hurt, Sephiroth disappeared, and Kadaj collapsed, and had been asleep ever since.

I'd never realized it'd left a mark. Hmm... "What do you think you are, a chimp? Get down here." Yazz called, hands on hips tauntingly immitating me. I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed down. We all sat around the base of the tree, staring up through the blossoms to the starry night sky. "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked quietly. "Well, Mother's gone, Sephiroth's gone, and Brother thinks we're dead... let's just keep being ourselves and do stuff. I don't know... we'll live, how about that?" Kadaj asked. I smirked. "you could've just said we'll find something to do." Yazz commented. Loz shot him a "be nice, meanie' look, and then yawned. I guess I fell asleep.

"Jeez, has she been starving herself or something?" I heard a voice say quietly. I opened an eye slgihtly, and saw Yazoo was carrying me. "Since when have you complained about my weight? You said I was fat before anyways." I growled. "I don't remember you being this light." He replied simply, and then dropped me onto my bed. Then he went back outside, and I laughed a little as I saw both Daj and Yazz were dragging Loz in. Then we all went to sleep.

I woke up around 6 a.m. with a strange idea in my head. Super cookie making... who knew where that came from. I went out into the kitchen, closing the bedroom door behind me. And I started baking dozens and dozens of cookies until eventually the oven was too hot to make anymore without burning them. Then, I counted them and had an even stacked amount of 30 cookies each for us. "God, Loz'll have the sugar high of his life." I thought. Just then, the bedroom door busted open, and Loz came charging in, without a shirt, and just his pants on. "Oh... my... god..." He said slowly, staring wide eyed at the pile that I had even bothered to put a little sign on top with his name on it.

He was shoving them down by the handful, making a huge mess. And soon Kadaj and Yazoo had come out and lost themselves in the cookies. And so did I. The sugar high was extremely wild. We took the cushions off the couch and attacked each other, and then Yazoo had a water gun, and as we rampaged around the living room, I remember suddenly feeling exhausted and dropping to the floor. Then my stomach began to hurt.

"I swear, I'll never eat another cookie again." Yazoo groaned, laying on his back, holding his stomach tenderly. Kadaj was on his hands and knees, a garbage can next to him, breathing heavily, trying to keep the goodness down. I felt like I was going to die. Meanwhile, in the background, we could hear Loz giggling hysterically as he jumped on the couch. "Talin, can you make some more?" He asked as he jumped. "No Lozzie, no more today." I managed to groan before feeling my stomach churn. I shoved Kadaj aside and gagged, feeling as if my entire stomach was going to come out. I could feel Loz, out of pity, was holding my hair back, and Yazoo was groaning about, "Just seeing it makes me wanna... ugh." And he held a hand over his mouth. Kadaj was shakily crawling towards the bathroom. "Loz, you have no idea how lucky you are." He grumbled, and bent over the toilet.

Of coarse, Loz had a major crash about 3 hours after a sugar consume this big. He was snoring obnoxiously on the couch. We'd recovered from our sickness, and were now cleaning up the mess. "Ahh, a good high. Nothing like them. Even through the sickness, it's worth it." Kadaj said, smirking as Yazoo's face turned slightly green. Loz never got sick, no matter what combination he ate, or how much. Oh, I envied him.

Well, you'd think things couldn't get any better, and yet, in an ironic way, they did. Kadaj's cell phone rang, and he looked at it questioningly. He passed it to me, rolling his eyes. Reno, again... "Hello?" I asked as I dropped a towel over a puddle of water. "Still answering the phone?" A nagging voice asked. "What do you want?" I growled, sitting on Loz by accident. "Just letting you know, we're coming for you." He said. I hung up, irritated, and Kadaj turned it off as it started to ring again. Then, I clambored onto my bed, sitting in the corner, and listened to "Vampires will never hurt you" by M.C.R.

And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
You put the spike in my heart

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and

[Chorus  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

And now the nightclub set the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

[Chorus  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
[x2

I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart)

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart)

Can you stake me before the sun goes down?

(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)

I love that song. I went to listen to something else when I heard a yelp. Getting up, I went to ask what was going on, but was instead hit square in the face by a box. "Ow! What the fuck?!" I snarled, holding a hand over my cheek where it felt like it'd been cut. "Oops." A childish voice teased. I looked up. "Holy..." gunshot

**Mwahahahaha!! Yes, I am that cruel. Leave reviews!!! PLEASE!!!**


	7. The Nightmare

**TADA!!!! I have returned after some 3 years or so! FORGIVE ME!!!**

Disclaimer: Nyet!!! I don't own the lurvely FF7 or anyone and anything in it, but Talin is mine.

Talin POV

I ducked at the sound of gunshot erupting throughout the room. I saw Loz lying on the floor, gasping. He was clutching his side, blood flowing through his fingers. Yazoo was in the kitchen, contributing to the onslaught of gunshots. I didn't know where Kadaj was. Suddenly a wave of red flowed before me, and I backed against the wall. The red mass turned into a man in a cape, one I knew. Vincent Valentine. He aimed his unique gun at my head, a snarl formed on his lips.

"Don't move" He growled. Loz was moaning, in so much pain I could see it on every feature of his body. Rage suddenly filled every ounce of my being.

I blasted a massive wave of fire into Valentine's face, and ran across the room. I used the kitchen counter as a shield as Yaz shot over my head. Then I ran for the wall, to the closet. I climbed the tall shelf to reach the top, where a small box of materia was kept. I found a green one, still pulsing bright, and shoved it into my arm. I bit back a cry of pain as it quickly spread and settled. Then I was back out in the chaos. I finally reached Loz, and pumped the healing materia into him. The bullet popped out with a sickening noise, and then the hole sealed shut. Loz collapsed, passing out. "Lozzy! Lozzy, now's not the time for a nap!" I cursed, slapping him. But it was no use, he was out.

Suddenly I heard a frustrated cry and spun around. They'd shot some kind of net over Yaz, pinning him to the floor. He couldn't move at all. I realized that the two people in the room now had their attention on me: Valentine and Cloud. I panted hard, trying to think. Where was Kadaj? I blasted a jet of fire at the edge of the net holding Yaz, but it did nothing. I cursed, and dodged a new round of bullets. Then I heard someone run towards me. A second later Cloud's sword had slashed through the couch inches from my head. I rolled away and turned to face him, preparing another fire blast, when suddenly I realized that Valentine had slipped behind me, gun aimed at my back. I opened my mouth to scream for Kadaj, for anything. I fell to the floor as something rose up my throat. I fell to the floor, tasting iron as it flowed over my lips. "TALIN! NOOO!!!!" I heard someone shriek. Then it was black.

Normal POV

The steady beat of the heart monitor was putting Loz to sleep. With every beep his eyes closed further.

Beep.....Beep.....Beep......beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!!! The sudden speed in the beeping woke him up. He jumped to his feet, and then fell back as the chain pulled. He watched in panic as Talin's heart monitor sky rocketed. She twitched rapidly, head jerking back and forth. She struggled against the chains that restrained her to the hard mattress. "Something's wrong!" Loz yelled, watching her blood pressure rise with every second. A nurse came in and put a syringe into the tube connected to the IV in Talin's arm. After a moment, everything calmed. "What's wrong with her?" Loz asked, not expecting an answer. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look, despite the hatred behind it. "She's having nightmares. Some of the medication used to put her under for surgery does that sometimes. She'll be fine." The nurse said calmly, and left.

Loz sat back, and went to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Unfortunately the chain didn't let him move his arms much. Loz had been given permission to watch over her today. Yaz had gone yesterday, and Daj the day before. The bullet had hit the one chamber in her heart, and skimmed a lung. They didn't know if she'd recover fully. Loz sighed heavily, sadly. "Please Talin. Please wake up."

**I'm very sorry but that's all for now I only have a certain amount of time at the comp. TTYL!!! Reviews please and thank you!**


	8. The Demon

Disclaimer: Blahdyblahdyblah I don't own it blah Talin's mine blah

**Aha! I'm not slacking, I got some more!!!**

Normal POV

Loz was sniffling quietly to himself inside their dark room. The chains were chafing his wrists harshly, and all he wanted to do was go back to Talin. "Stop crying Loz." Yaz growled. Daj remained silent. He hadn't really spoken since they'd gotten here. Yaz leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. Daj had run outside, bringing most of the attackers with him. Loz had been shot. He'd also been healed, but it was still damaged. Yaz was just plain pissed. And deep inside, even he had to admit it. He was worried about Talin.

Beep……..Beep…..Beep….Beep…..Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep! Talin started twitching again. Cloud had been passing the room when he noticed it. He called for a nurse and went in. After the nurse had pumped some more sedatives into the IV, Cloud watched her. He had been stunned to know there had been a 4th remnant, a 4th Sephiroth, hiding out of sight. He was further shocked to find she was a very young girl. When Reno and Rude had showed him the girl's files, he'd been certain that all 4 should just be killed. But killing them didn't seem to work, considering they were somehow alive. Cloud sat down, watching her.

Talin POV

"Do you know where you are?" A cool voice called. I sat on the tire swing, kicking my feet in the breeze. "No." I replied, swinging back and forth. I felt a hand constantly push me, but every time I looked no one was there. I'd gotten used to it. "You're home." The deep male voice said. "Who are you? And where is this? Home?" I asked, looking around. As far as I could see, it was one great big field of high golden grass and gigantic sunflowers. There were huge trees everywhere. The sky had a purplish hue to it, and the sun was a bright orange. "You know who I am, love. And this is your home. You were meant to live here all your life. But they took you away." The voice said smoothly. I was pushed on the swing a little softer, slowing me down. "I don't know what mean." I said. I put my feet down, and stopped. I got up and walked out into the sunlight. It was pleasantly warm. "Come now princess, you don't remember me, or here?" The voice asked. Suddenly a large figure formed out of wisps of black. I froze. "Sephiroth?" I questioned, and took a step back. "You don't remember your big brother?" He asked, making a sad, gentle face. "Why am I here? What do you want?" I asked, backing away. "Out." He replied, his face returning to its cold mask. "No!" I snapped, backing away faster. "It's my turn out, sister. You have no choice." He replied, coming towards me. I turned and ran. "I won't let you!" I screamed over my shoulder. "Then you'll just have to die!" I heard him yell, and suddenly he was in front of me, sword raised to strike.

Suddenly the ground seemed to drain from below my feet, as if being sucked away. And suddenly I was back on the swing, calm and relaxed as before. Again a hand was gently pushing me. I closed my eyes. Not again.

Normal POV

"Cloud?" An ice voice called. Cloud opened his eyes to see Vincent in the doorway. He didn't look happy. "What is it?" Cloud asked, sitting up straight. Vincent motioned for Cloud to walk with him. They went outside. "Why are we keeping them alive?" Vincent asked. Cloud sighed. "We thought we killed them last time, and yet they came back. We have to find a way to really kill them." He said. "So we're keeping them as lab rats?" Vincent asked, his voice growing edgy. "No, Vincent. We're just…trying to deal with this." Cloud replied, running a hand through his hair. Vincent had been very edgy lately, especially when Yuffie showed up and started to follow him around.

"Kadaj." Yaz snapped, for the third time. Finally Daj raised his head. He looked miserable. "What?" He asked tiredly. "Can you hear her?" Yaz asked seriously. Daj closed his eyes. "No. Not any more." He replied. "What do you think is going to happen?" Yaz asked. Daj shrugged. "I don't understand why they saved Talin. We're going to die." He said. Loz instantly whimpered and started sniffling again. "Great." Yaz snarled.

**Sorry it's getting late. I promise I'll try to add some more as soon as I can. Reviews please and thank you!!!**


	9. Fear

**Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or characters, just Talin**

**AHA!!!!**

Beep....beep...beep.....beep...beep......beep  
The beeping was giving me a headache. A very painful one. My head hurt already. My eyelids felt heavy, and my breathing was restrained. There was something cold wrapped around each of my wrists and ankles. Cautiously, I opened my eyes. I stared at the white ceiling for a few moments. This didn't feel like my bed, and what was the beeping noise???

I turned my head and saw a machine close to the bed, where my pulse bumped in waves over the screen. There was a clip attacched to the wire coming from it, and it was clipped onto my finger. It was somewhat uncomfortable but I was too distracted to care. I noticed ont he other arm an IV was taped into my forearm. I tried to breath deeper, but it hurt terribly and I stopped immeidatly. Why couldn't I breath. Suddenly I heard fabric rub against fabric, and I realized, finally, a bright red form int he corner. Then it all came back. The gun. Loz. Yazz, Daj, screaming, pain....black....Sephiroth.

"Vincent." I snarled, and tried to sit up.  
Something pulled tight around my neck, preventing me from lifting my head more than an inch from the pillow. I froze. It was cold, hard...metal. I dropped my head back and heard the rattle of metal against metal. A chain... I realized I'd been chained down to a bed, defenseless. Panic suddenly exploded as I pulled harder at the restraints, and the beeping increased rapidly.

"Doctor!" An urgent voice yelled from the hallway, and a nurse came in. "Now stop your fussing, you're going to hurt yourself." She chided.  
She observed the pattern of my pulse over the screen, and a few numbers that switched every few seconds at the bottom of the screen. Suddenly, a burly man with graying hair entered, wearing the usual white coat. I froze. This scene was all too horrifyingly familiar.

_"Hold still bitch!" An angry voice cursed. I struggled away from the rough hands that were dragging me. Running as fast as I could, I ran down the hall, heart pounding.  
"Stupid cunt!" The guard yelled, and I could hear him thundering after me. I flew down the halls, dodging anyone that got in my way. Suddenly, a solid figure stepped out in front of me, and I collided with what felt like a brick wall. I fell back onto the floor, and stared up at the person. The scientist loomed over me, a furious expression on his face.  
"Where were you going?" He growled, and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me to my feet.  
__I started screaming behind the leather muzzle that they had buckled on long ago because I would bite if I had the chance. Far off, I could hear the painful cries of my brothers, unable to save me. Again._

The doctor pulled a syringe out of a medical cabinet, and pulled a bottle out of his pocket. The liquid was thick black, and there was no label. He filled the needle all the way to the top, and turned towards me with it.

"Get away from me!" I finally managed to shriek.  
Instantly flames burst out over my body, attempting to melt the restraints. After a few seconds of intense fire, they weakened and snapped as I fought against them. I jumped off the bed and over the startled doctor, ripping the IV out of my arm as I went. I ran for my life down the hall, gasping frantically. My chest hurt so bad.

Suddenly something wrapped around my waist, yanking me to a hard stop. Another arm came up over my throat, pulling me back tightly.  
"That'll be enough." A deep voice snarled in my ear.  
I shot flames backwards, but I was not released. Infuriated, I continued to blast until the pain in my chest became to great. I twisted my head sideways, and paused. Cloud.

"Let me go." I ordered firmly.  
Suddenly I was surrounded by about 6 men, and they had guns locked on me. Cloud stepped back as I glared at them. I was about to attack when I heard a startled cry.  
"Talin!" A shaky voice called.  
I twisted around and saw Loz staring at me. There were a few guards around him, guns aimed at him, and he was heavily chained.  
"Lozzy? You're ok?" I asked, forgetting the situation entirely. I went to him, ignoring the warnings from the gunmen.  
Loz tried to smile, and I realized his lip was split so he couldn't really. He had bruises on his face, and he was limping. But his eyes showed nothing but care and concern as I approached him.  
"What'd they do to you?" I asked, my voice cracking.  
Loz lowered his gaze, unable to answer. Renewed rage built up. But I couldn't attack now. They had Loz. After some prompting, they finally got me chained. The doctor was huffing as he finally caught up.  
"Send it for x-rays." He said through pants.

IT. I glared at him, and then I saw a bed being wheeled across the hall. Yaz was on it, silent, eyes closed.  
Not again. Not this torture again. I felt tears brun down my cheeks as they forced me to walk.

**Reviews please!**


	10. The Deal

**Disclaimer: Don't Own FF7 or anyone in it but Talin is mine .**

**10**

I could only glare intensely at the guard sitting in the chair across the room from me. They'd put the cursed leather muzzle back on when I'd taken the fingers off one of the scientists. I liked to bite, what could I say? I hadn't seen my brothers in over a week. I was terrified for them, and furious that this was really happening again. Then, I got a surprise.

"Dear little child, why do you enjoy your suffering?" A cool voice breathed.  
"Sephiroth?" I tried to say, but it was muffled by the muzzle. The guard, as usual, ingored me.  
"Think in your head, fool. Now, why are you putting yourself through this suffering?"  
"What choice do I have?"  
"You can let me help you."  
"How?"  
"Let me take over. Just a few minutes, I promise. I can get all four of you out of here."  
"Why would I let you do that? We all know you'd never leave."  
"I'll make a deal with you, a binding deal. I will get you out of here, and as soon as you're safe you can have your body back. In return, I want you to do me a favor. Not now, but when the time comes, I want you to kill Cloud and all his little friends. Sound good?"  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
"It's a binding deal. It's deeply magical, impossible to break. I assure you I don't want to stay in your body long anyway. It's too wierd."  
"Fine. Done."  
"Ok then. Here we go."  
BOOM

5 hours later  
"Yaz? Yaz, can you hear me?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes, I can hear you, you dumbass. Now shut up." He growled.  
They were bad hurt, as I was, but we were safe, as promised. They didn't know that it had been Sephiroth taking them, but he had taken us to the house, where we'd taken our bikes, and took us to a large abandoned warehouse that the forest had grown through. It couldn't be seen from the air, and it was surrounded by large trees. It virtually didn't exist to anyone. They'd created lumpy beds out of tarps and sheets and other things that had been left behind. My chest hurt badly. It wasn't healing right, and all the horrible tests they'd performed on me hadn't helped. Loz had made his bed next to mine, and he was very overprotective of me suddenly. He didn't want me to leave his sight. Daj was in pain, and he'd gone straight to sleep. Yaz was going in and out on consciousness.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, my voice almost breaking.  
"Lots of things. We all did. I...don't want to talk about it." Loz replied quietly, and laid back.  
I layed back too, placing a hand wearing over my tightly bandaged chest. I cringed as the mere presure of my hand caused it to burn.  
"At least we're safe here. We need to get away, Loz. Dye our hair, change our names, get contacts for our eyes... I don't want this to keep happening. I don't want to remember how horrible our life is."  
"I know, Tally. I know. You should really sleep, you look like you haven't."  
"What about you?"  
"Oh, I'm sleeping. Don't worry about that."  
"Ok. Night Loz."  
"Night Talin."

"They what?!?!" Cloud burst out, heart quickening.  
"They blew up the entire facility this morning. Everyone in it is dead. We lost their trail, we can't find them anywhere. We found a security post outside the facility, and we managed to retrieve some undamaged footage. The girl did it. The entire thing. We have no idea how either. She's not suppose to have that kind of power." The scientist replied. He turned on a TV, and Cloud watched the horrid events of what happened.  
"Sephiroth." He suddenly snarled. He recognized the sadistic smirk on the girl's face, the arrogant way she walked, the way she so ruthlesly destroyed everything around her. Somehow, it'd been Sephiroth.  
"We have to find them. Sephiroth has come back."

"Talin!" A loud voice snapped as a sharp pain exploded over my face.  
I jolted awake to Daj sitting over me, shaking me by the shoulders.  
"OW! Did you just slap me?" I gasped, placing a hand to my burning cheek.  
"Learn to wake up, we thought you were dead!" He replied angrily, and sat back, clutching his shoulder in pain.  
"I'm sorry. I'm tired." I replied, sitting up.  
"Yeah, well, something was wrong with you. You started wheezing and gasping. I think it's your heart."  
"Oh... I'm sorry."  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
"I don't know."  
Suddenly Loz came in, helping Yaz to walk. We had somehow survived. I closed my eyes as I remembered how we'd escaped last time.

_"Talin! What're you doing?"  
"I killed the guard and got his keys. Come on, we have to get out of here!"  
"No, we can't! If they catch us, they'll kill us!"  
"We have to go, now! They'll kill us eventually anyways. please, this is our only chance!"  
"...Mother says go, so let's go!"  
We ran as fast as we could down the dark hallways, and found an exit. I slid the guard's security pass through the slot, and for the first time in our lives we felt sunlight and wind and fresh air. We ran as alerts went off, and guards came pouring from the facility. But we had the taste of freedom, we couldn't be stopped now. We ran and ran and ran until we were deep in the woods. Then we found the tiny abandoned house, and we found a few blueberry bushes, and for days we lived off them. And over time, we fixed the house and made money, and finally we had gotten some form of a life._

"Talin... how'd you do it? How'd you save us again?" Yaz suddenly asked. I didn;t reply. I didn't know how.

**Reviews please!**


	11. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: DOn't own, Talin's mine, blablabla**

**11**

Talin sat on a beam high up the air, her bare legs dangling over the side. She'd finally decided to put on the leather clothes her brothers often wore. These had zippers on them so she could take off the bottom half of the legs, turning them into comfortable shorts. She had on a black tanktop with the back cut out, leather strings crisscrossing over it to keep it shut. She also had a leather jacket that covered her arms and cut short in the front, the back splitting and going to her ankles. She'd left it on the floor with the pant-legs. Her boots went up to her knees, and they tied shut with red leather strings. They had a slight heel on them, and she smiled a little at that. She remembered when Daj had taken her to the biker store that they had all gotten their clothes from.

_"It's not that hard, Talin. Ugh. You always take this so much more seriously than us. We just found what we liked and tada!"  
"Yeah? Well I'm smarter than you, that's why. I'm getting these pants so I'm not sweating all the time, and my thighs don't chafe. The jacket covers me when I'm cold or we're riding. Much smarter!"  
"And the heels?"  
"It's a slight one! And it's not a stiletto stick heel, it's a big thick one. I got that cuz I like it. So there!"_

Talin laughed as she remembered the annoyed smirk on Daj's face. So many good times...they seemed so far away now.  
"Talin! Get down from there, you're going to hurt yourself!" Loz suddenly called up.  
"Shut up or I'll jump off, you loon!" She yelled back.  
Loz stalked away, sulking. That had been the 3rd time he'd yelled at her. Talin just smiled and lay back ont he beam, taking in the small beams of sunlight that filtered in through the thick canopy of branches above. She hummed to herself sweetly, swinging her legs to the small tune.  
"Talin!"  
Talin rolled onto her side and screamed, "What?!"

All three of them stood below, staring up at her with surprised looks on their faces.  
"Lunch?" Daj asked more quietly.  
Sighing and shaking her head, Talin stood, and then jumped off the beam, to their horror. But she landed, seemingly unaffected by the height.  
"It's about time. I'm starving." She said.  
They all sat down and ate some very sad looking sandwhiches. One slice of ham, turkey, and cheese per sandwich...no mayo or anything else. But Talin ate it happily, glad to silence the rumbling in her tummy.

"So....what do we do now?" Yaz asked, turning to Daj.  
"I figured we stay here for a while, wait until things calm down, and in the meantime we can gather supplies and disguise ourselves."  
They all remained quiet. How sad, that they had gotten to the point that they were going into hiding...

"It doesn't have to be that way, little sister." A smooth voice purred.  
Talin flinched, not suspecting Seph's newest annoyance: Getting inside her head.  
"What do you want now?"  
"Someone's in a bad mood. I'm just saying...oh never mind, who listens to me?"  
"Exactly."

Talin ignored Seph's outburst of anger, and then growled at the headache he was giving her. Again. No wonder Daj used to be so cranky all the time. Mother yelled a lot. Curiously, she looked at Daj. He'd been a lot better since Mother had gone away, but she still wondered... was she completely gone?  
"She's gone. For now."  
"Shut up Seph, no one asked you."  
"You did."  
"Get outta my head asshole!"

Suddenly Yaz chucked a half-inflated football at Loz's head, causing a very clumsy game of tackle football. And Talin realized that even if they were hiding, even if they were cowering and being hunted, she could still find some happiness.

"It won't stay that way. WHy do you always choose the easy way out?"  
"I don't. I choose survival."  
"Survival? RUnning is survival now? HA! Why not just kill your threat and live normally again? As you call normal..."  
"Not everyone wants to destroy the world."  
"Oh well. You still owe me. Just remember that."  
"I remember. And you bugging the shit out of me and giving me brain tumors wasn't part of the deal!"

Talin argued with Seph all day. ALL DAY. And halfway into the night. It seems, aftaer all, Seph was here to stay.


	12. Incognito

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blahblshblah**

**12**

"Talin...Talin, get up."  
"Nyaaaaa......go away..."  
WHACK!

Talin jolted to her feet, tensed and dropping into a fighting position.  
"SHH!" Daj hissed, grabbing her arm tightly before she could attack.  
Talin froze, her heart pounding in her ears. Far off, they could hear the whir of a helicopter.  
"They're looking for us. We should go." Yaz breathed.  
"They have ground units. They'll hear the bikes."  
"Then what do we do?!"  
"I assume they have heat-tracking devices, so we need to get under something, quick."  
The group gathered their blankets and gathered in a corner, and then buried themselves under them. Talin was uncomfortably wedged between big bulking Loz and boney Yazz, with Daj's leg somehow wrapped around hers. But when the helicopter came closer, she stopped trying to shift into a comfier position.

"Ground Unit to air, anything? over." A voice said, unexpectedly and terrifyingly close.  
"Nothing, just some animals. Wait... picking up large heat deposits in sector five. Over."  
"Copy that. Move out!"

THe sound of many marching feet roared past them, and then it was quiet.  
"Now's our chance." Daj breathed.  
"Wait!" Talin hissed, grabbing at them as they went to move. But when they gave her a questioning look, she was just as confused as they were.  
"Seph, did you do that?!" Talin thought angrily.  
"Valentine's here." Seph replied, as if it were an acceptable excuse.  
"Valentine." Talin whispered. She discovered a small hole over her head, and looked around. THen, aty the beam she had earlier been lying on, she saw the waving red cape. Vincent was crouched down, placing his ungloved human hand on the cold metal, eyes clsoed. Then, his eyes flashed around. He suddenly pulled out a cell phone.  
"Cloud. They were here not too long ago. It looks like they just left when they heard the copter.... No, I can't trace them past here....Right."  
Vincent jumped down from the beam, and then disappeared. After a few more minutes, the group finally dispered from the crammed corner.

"We have to go fast, they'll catch on. We need to move full speed. THink you can handle it?" Daj asked, looking directly at Talin. She nodded, smirking slightly at the silly question.  
"Right. Ok, let's move."

**I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, but I don't have a lot of time, I'm taking exams like crazy here! TTYL**


End file.
